Twilight Alternate Scene: Blood Typing with Edward
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: What if Edward and Bella's love was declared before the meadow scene? What if Bella had let it slip that she was falling for Edward before she even found out he was a vampire? Here's a fun little alternate scene. Bella's POV. Please review!


**So, I decided to do something a bit different. I am going to redo a part of the first Twilight book, but change it so that Edward and Bella's love is declared before the meadow scene. What if Bella had let it slip that she was falling for Edward before she even found out he was a vampire? Here's a fun little alternate scene. Bella's POV. Please review.**

**I own nothing Twilight! All places, characters, etc belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Blood typing. It was bad enough that I fainted at the sight of my own blood, but now I was discovering that I also fainted at other people's blood. Great. Just great.

Mike helped me walk to the nurses office but halfway, I just had to stop. I slumped down against the wall of the building, my head in my hands.

"Wow, you're green, Bella." Mike said nervously.

"Bella?" a voice called from the distance.

I groaned.

No. Not him. He couldn't see me like this. If I threw up in front of him, it would be the end of my life.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" the voice was frantic.

Seriously, kill me now.

Mike explained halfheartedly to him was had happened, and then Edward's voice was right beside me.

"Bella." he said, gauging my reaction. "Can you hear me?"

"No." I groaned. "Go away."

This was just embarrassing. I wanted so badly to be alone with Mike, and that was a rare wish. But true. If I ended up puking on Edward, he'd never want to see me again. I wouldn't be able to show my face anyway.

The thought of never seeing Edward again made my heart crack, and my eyes widened. Really? My heart was broken by just thinking about it? Wait... my heart was broken. What did that mean? That he owned my heart? A lump built in my throat.

Suddenly, I was thrown into the air and cradled in a pair of strong arms. The shock of getting picked up made me angry.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed.

He ignored me. "You look awful."

Perfect. I looked awful. I wonder what he thought of me now? I was definitely no longer just a clumsy new girl. I was a clumsy new girl that fainted at the sight of blood.

"Put me back on the sidewalk." I moaned, pulling away from him.

He just held me tighter, and that brought me up short. I only then realized that I was in his arms. That he was cradling me in the most affectionate way. That caught me off guard.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked, seeming entertained at the thought. "And not even your own blood."

"Stop." I whispered. "Can we please stop for a second?"

He did as he was told, he but didn't release me. I looked up at him.

"Just let me sit down again. Just for a second. I need to breathe." I whispered.

"You can't breathe on the way?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes and he chuckled, helping me onto the cold ground.

I was feeling better already. It had passed as soon as it had come. Maybe I didn't even need to go to the nurses office.

I watched as he got on his knees across from me. He gently moved some windblown hair from my face to behind my ear with his fingertips. We were silent as his cold skin did magic on mine.

And that was when it happened. The feelings just exploded in my body, like fireworks. Warmth was shooting through me at top speed, and my heart was beating furiously. I started breathing heavily at the unexpected reaction.

"Are you alright?" he asked me quietly.

I slowly looked up at him and I did the stupidest, most incoherent thing I'd ever done. I pushed myself forward, and before he even knew what was happening, my lips were on his. I kissed him passionately and I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. I deepened it, and knotted my fingers in his bronze hair. I gasped and parted my lips, tasting his sweet taste.

And then he was gone, his lips off mine.

"I'm... sorry." I gasped.

He was standing up, looking down at me, his eyes wide.

"Actually, you know what?" I continued, surprised at my sudden courage. "I'm not sorry. In fact, I'm glad."

"Bella... that was-" he began in a startled voice.

"Uncalled for, I know." I interrupted. "But seriously, Edward. How did you _not_ see that coming? I mean, I've practically been drooling over you ever since I came here."

"You haven't drooled once." he said.

I shook my head and bit my lip, rejection washing through me as he stayed silent. I stood up and faced him.

"Look, I know we hardly know each other, and I know you don't even want us to be friends, but..." I whispered.

He waited for me to speak.

"But, I'm... I'm falling in love with you, okay? There! I said it!" I said, triumphant. "And if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. But... I love you. So there."

And then I ran down the sidewalk, my breath hitching in my throat when I heard no footsteps behind me. I'd at least thought he'd say _something_. I guess not.

I was wrong. Suddenly, a very strong hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. I looked up at him, tears burning in my eyes.

"Bella, I-" he began.

"Edward, you're so... so... mean!" I exclaimed, the tears brimming over. "I mean, you've pretty much been leading me on ever since you saved me from that van. And when I give in to it, you reject me!"

"Bella, I'm not rejecting you." he sighed. "I was surprised, that's all."

He brought his hand to my face and wiped away a tear.

"I can't though, Bella. I'm not right for you." he whispered.

"Edward, what we shared just then... that was better than right. It was perfect." I replied. "I love you and you're just hurting me now."

He kept his cold hand on my face and I watched his eyes fill with agony.

"Bella, I care for you as well." he whispered. "So much. But I'm dangerous. I'm not good for you."

"Explain to me how you are dangerous." I said impatiently. "Because I have yet to see any danger reside in you. Only safety. You've been saving my butt ever since I got here."

"Isabella..." he whispered.

When he said my name, those electric shocks that were so new to me spread through my body. I shook away the feeling so I could concentrate on what he was saying.

"I love you." he continued, and the warmth built up even more. "I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. You are my heart, my soul."

I took in all his words and a slight smile appeared on my face. He didn't return it and I instantly became anxious.

"But we can not be together." he sighed, frustrated. "For I could hurt you so terribly that I would never forgive myself. You could do better."

I bit my lip as he pulled his hand away. I reached for him and pulled him back to me, kissing his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You could never hurt me." I whispered.

He was about to object but I cut him off.

"Listen. I know that you could hurt me. I know that it's not safe. You've made it clear." I breathed in his ear. "But I also know that you are kind, passionate, caring, beautiful..."

He was motionless in my arms, his hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

"I love you." I finished, getting a bit quieter. "No matter what you are."

I had always known that Edward wasn't like me. Like any ordinary human. He was something, and that something had everyone stumped. How could someone this inhumanly beautiful and powerful be a human? No, he was much more than that. He was like a superhero. My superhero. Protecting me against the evils of the world, or in other words, skidding vans and over obsessed boys. I kissed his neck lightly and I felt him tense beneath me.

His arms slowly wrapped themselves around me and I felt his breath at the back of my neck. He seemed hesitant, but after a few seconds his lips gently touched the skin, and then pulled away.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he murmured, cradling me closer.

"What a stupid lamb." I muttered.

"What a sick masochistic lion." he agreed, a slight hint of a smile in his voice.

I knew there was much to learn about this beautiful boy who was now in my arms, but I would learn it later. For now, I just basked in the glory and wonder of this amazing, wonderful moment.

**I hope you liked it. Please review with your thoughts. I don't think it's very good, I mean, its just something i've had in my computer for a while. It was written a long time ago.**

**Anyway, please review. I'll be posting more of "The Unknown" soon.**


End file.
